kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Bennett
Jay Bennet '''is a cyborg ex-member of the Silverbloods on the run from both the law and her former gang. History Jay got in a horrible crash one night that almost killed her. Her life was saved at the cost of her becoming a cyborg - with a literal cost. When she received the bill for the treatment, it was so steep that no amount of honest work would earn her enough to pay it back. So, she turned to the local gang for employment. They let her join and from then on Jay drove around from place to place, stealing money and shooting anyone who tried to stop her in the knees. She eventually made enough to pay off the debt, but her list of crimes had gotten so extensive in the process that she couldn't go back to a regular life anyway. Feeling lost in life, she ended up leaving the gang and her hometown, now on the run from both the police and her former gang, who has a pretty strict "no deserters" policy. Jay's motorcycle breaks down one day near a lonely mechanic's shop when on the run. She meets Ellie, who fixes it, and then ends up on an adventure with her when the police show up to arrest Jay. Between the gang and the police they just can't seem to catch a break. Appearance Jay is tall with dark skin marred with a lot of scar tissue. She has bionic parts all over her left side including a purple bionic eye, a mechanican arm and leg, and several other patches of skin and internal structures repaired with bionics. She has short black hair with shaved side and her remaining organic eye is brown. Personality Jay tends to be rather vulgar, swears like a sailor and doesn't seem to care what kind of reaction she gets to anything she might say. She seems so be rather carefree in nature, but actually has a lot weighing on her. She is is pretty open about her past but generally has commitment issues, finding it hard to "stick around" with anyone. She doesn't like staying in one place too long because she doesn't want to get "comfortable". She seems pretty serious but can actually be a bit of a jokester. She likes drinking and going to clubs when she has the time even though she is absolutely horrendous at dancing. She's good at thinking and acting on the fly. She is interested in mechanical things and how they work, being part machine herself, but doesn't have much of a talent for it and requires a mechanic for any repairs. She can be reckless and doesn't really take good care of her prosthetics, something Ellie scolds her about. The prosthetics restrict her breathing and cause her phantom pains so she can be pretty resentful of them. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat – Jay is very proficient in hand-to-hand and can easily hold her own in a fistfight. Convertible Prosthetic/Weapon – Jay's prosthetic arm and leg can both be converted into weapons. Jay favors the gun-arm. Relationships Trivia Category:Klutz's characters